Killing For Love
by thisaccounthasbeendiscontinued
Summary: "I said, who are you?" He asked again. He could now see the man's eyes were clear and blue…and full of anger. Blaine gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes."I'm the son of the man you just killed."


**A/N: For those of you who recognize my penname(yeah right), and know my other story **_**When Love and Death Embrace **_**then please know that I'm doing my best to update but high school started and homework is a bitch.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Kelsey, I am going. End of discussion." Blaine hissed angrily into his cell phone as he boarded the subway.<p>

"I don't think it's a good idea." A voice argued back.

"Kelsey, I know you're his most trusted assistant and advisor but it's the anniversary. It's been three years. I have to go." He told the woman he was fighting with.

"Blaine, I don't think it's safe." Kelsey pleaded. Blaine took a deep breath and sighed.

"Kelsey, my _mother_, his _wife_, went missing three years ago. I rarely ever see him because of college and I have no idea how stable he is emotionally. I need to visit him." There was silence on the other end.

"Fine." She replied after a few moments. "Just…be safe." She said quietly. Blaine stepped off the subway and paused, confused.

"Why do I need to be safe?" He asked but Kelsey had already hung up and he was left with nothing but a dial tone. He frowned and ended the call as he walked down the last blocks to his Dad's New York pent house. He let himself in with his key and closed the door behind him with a soft click that echoed throughout the house.

"Dad!" Blaine called, his voice echoing in a similar way the door click had. He waited for a few moments but was met by silence. He climbed up the winding staircase that led to the next floor where his dad's office was.

"Dad!" He called again but was once again met with silence. He was beginning to think his father had stepped out for a while when he heard a crash come from within the office. Blaine walked over to the door and pressed his ear to the wood.

Silence again.

He was about to check his dad's bedroom when he heard another sound coming within the office. This time it wasn't a crash. It was whispering.

"What is going on?" Blaine whispered to himself. He shook the door knob but the door was locked. He knocked on the door and the whispering immediately ceased.

Blaine waited a few moments and was about to knock again when an ear splitting scream tore through the silence only to be abruptly cut off but a sharp bang. Blaine had had enough. He stepped back and ran against the door, shoulder ramming into its wood. The door didn't budge. Blaine backed up and rammed into it again, and again, and again. Finally the door gave in and he burst into the office with a throbbing shoulder and a fearful expression.

He saw his father sitting in a chair, tied up and gagged, with blood leaking out of a single bullet wound in the forehead of his bald head. In front of him was a being dressed all in black without a single bit of skin showing. All that was visible was his eyes which looked dark in the dim light of the office. He was holding a gun in his hand and was staring right at Blaine, unmoving.

Blaine took a step back and the being took a step forward. Blaine remained still for a few moments then took off sprinting down the hall to the stairs. He bounded down the stairs and sprinted into the foyer. He spared a glance upwards and saw the man standing at the top of the banister staring down at him. At first Blaine thought he would be able to escape out the door before he reached the bottom of the stairs but what the man did next made Blaine's jaw drop. He jumped of the banister and fell, at least thirty feet down, to the ground where he rolled and stood up in one swift movement. Blaine couldn't move. He was frozen in place and watched in terror as the man walked towards him.

He grabbed the front of Blaine's coat and flipped him around, slamming him into the nearest wall. Blaine couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. A man dressed like a ninja that had just killed his father now had him pressed against a wall with his face centimeters from Blaine's.

"Who are you?" The man asked. His voice sounded strangely feminine. Blaine didn't answer, partly out of fear and partly out of the fact that he didn't want this man to know who he was. The man pulled Blaine back then slammed him into the wall again.

"I said, who are you?" He asked again. He could now see the man's eyes were clear and blue…and full of anger. Blaine gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm the son of the man you just killed." Blaine said in a threatening tone. At least, that was what he was going for. But then the man laughed and let go of Blaine's coat, taking a step back.

"Is that all? I thought you were a cop." He said as he took off the black material concealing his face.

He was beautiful. He had smooth, porcelain skin and tussled, chestnut hair. He gave a crooked smile and his eyes twinkled in the cutest ways that…wait. What was Blaine thinking? He was checking out the man that just killed his father? Blaine glanced toward the door and estimated whether or not he would be able to reach it before he was stopped…or shot.

"Don't even think about escaping." Blaine turned back to the man who was smiling in a way that said 'You move and I shoot'.

"I'll just shoot you. And frankly, I think I can shoot quicker than you can run." He continued as he pulled out the gun he had been holding from a belt on his waist. Blaine could also see the hilts of knives sticking out from the belt.

"And why haven't you shot me already?" Blaine asked as he kept his eyes on the gun. The man laughed.

"It would be a pity to disfigure such a handsome, young face." He said as he looked at Blaine's face thoughtfully. Blaine looked up from where he was staring at the gun to look at the man. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Anyway I'm sure it would be pretty difficult to call the cops if you're unconscious." The man said with a small chuckle as if he was telling a joke to an old friend.

"I'm not unconscious." Blaine said confused.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the man flipping the gun around in his hand and slamming the butt of it into the side of Blaine's head.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't tell if he was having a nightmare or a dream. All he knew was that he couldn't get the man's face out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful being that had killed his father. What was wrong with him? He was falling for a killer. Blaine started on trying to force the man out of his thoughts when he started to hear his voice too.<p>

"Ah, great." Blaine thought. "Now, I'm dreaming of his voice too." The voice kept calling, but as Blaine tried harder and harder to force it away, he realized that the voice was real. Someone was calling him.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up….WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Blaine shot up and his head collided with something hard.

"Ow! My god, do you have metal for a skull?"

Blaine rubbed his head and blinked, looking around. He was in some sort of wide open room with plain white walls and windows about fifty feet up. There was a single door on one side of the room and mats laid around the floor. Blaine looked over to see the thing he had collided with was the killer….killer. Oh shit. Blaine backed away quickly, still on the floor, but never took his eyes off of the man that was now rubbing his head with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Stay away from me." Blaine said and the man looked up. At first his face showed that he was confused but then he burst out laughing.

"You look so stupid right now." He said. The man stood to his feet, walked over, and held out a hand to Blaine. Blaine looked at it with distaste before swatting it away and standing up on his own.

"Well then, someone's a bit grumpy. Want some coffee?" The man asked as he walked over to the only door in the room. Blaine followed warily and when he walked into the room past the door he gasped. It looked like a completely normal kitchen with a counter, a sink, ovens and a stove, and even a Keurig, which the man now walked over to.

"You have a Keurig?" Blaine asked as the man took two mugs out of a cupboard.

"Yes. I love coffee just like every other average person. What did you think? That I drank the blood of my victims?" He laughed at his own joke but Blaine continued to stare as he made two cups of coffee. He put one on the table and pushed it over to Blaine. As tempting as it looked, Blaine pushed it away.

"I don't want coffee. I want to know who you are and what you want with me." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't want you. Frankly, you annoy me." The man said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Then why am I here?" Blaine asked.

"Well I can't have you running to the cops, can I?" He said in a tone that sounded like he was explaining something to a toddler.

"Then why let me walk around? Why am I not tied up and gagged?" Blaine asked, confused. The man stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"You watch way too many action movies." He muttered. "I can let you walk around because I doubt you'll even make it to the cops. This place we're in? It's a warehouse in the middle of the desert."

"Which desert?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Besides, what would you tell the cops anyway? That an unknown man kidnapped you and made you coffee?" Blaine hesitated for a few moments as the man continued to sip his coffee.

"What's your name?" The man asked during the period of hesitation.

"Why should I tell you?" Blaine asked with a sneer. The man shrugged.

"I just like to put a name to a face. So are you going to tell me your name or should I just refer to you as the son of the man I just killed?" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He said at last. The man nodded as if he was approving this name.

"So what's your name?" Blaine asked, turning the tables on the man in front of him.

"Well, I have many nick names, most of them unflattering." He said as his nose scrunched up in distaste. "But you can call me Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how do you like it? I have ideas of what other characters should be in it and what they do but if you have an idea, then I'd love to hear it.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
